The Elf From the South
by anangelfromchi-town
Summary: When Aragorn is taken hostage in Mordor, he is rescued by a little elf from the South. He and the elf trvel through the Mordor and Gondor before the battle of Gondor
1. Default Chapter

The Battle between Rohan and Helm's Deep  
  
Legolas shot an arrow at an animal about to eat Gimili. The animal died instantly as Gimili snorted. Legolas turned and raced towards another animal and orc. One orc that was a urak-hai named Lztugzi in disguised watched Legolas charged. He raised his arrow ready to shoot, but Aragorn shot Lztugzi,  
  
Lztugzi gripped the arrow and breathed slowly. He pulled it out and jumped on his animal. He rode down towards Aragorn growling, but Aragorn didn't seem to notice. He was in the middle of throwing a spear at an orc.  
  
Lztugzi charged down at Aragorn and hit him of his horse. The urak-hai dragged Aragorn to the cliff. Unfortunately, they both fell.  
  
Legolas glanced around at all the dead men and orcs. There were only thirty men left including him and Gimili. He glanced up at all the men that were alive. Everyone he knew was there, except for Aragorn.  
  
Gimili wandered through the crowds looking for Aragorn. He pushed through the crowds of Rohan men and woman and did not found Aragorn. He walked to the end of the cliff where Legolas and Theodon stood. They were staring down at the water faces filled with sorrow.  
  
"What? Did Aragorn?" stuttered Gimili.  
  
"Yes, he fell," mumbled Legolas. He turned and left. Theodon walked towards his horse," I don't know how I will break this to Eowryn..."  
  
Lztugzi climbed out of the water and spit out blood and water. He pulled himself about 17 inches from shore and laid down. He cursed then turned and saw Aragorn in the water. Lztugzi pulled him out the water. Aragorn was nearly unconscious and had his arm over his other arm that was bleeding.  
  
"Who are you?" growled Lztugzi.  
  
"Ara...Aragorn," mumbled Aragorn.  
  
Lztugzi bit his lip and thought for a second. 'If her killed this Aragorn, it would not matter to Sauruman. But Sauruman feared this Aragorn, son of Arathorn who would become to new king of Gondor. But if Aragorn would be brought to Sauruman, he would know if to kill or torture this Aragorn. I'll bring him.'  
  
Lztugzi picked up Aragorn and threw him on his back. He started to walk when a horse trotted to him. He jumped on and sat Aragorn in front of him. Lztugzi laughed and tode towards Mordor. 


	2. Bad News

My heart shall weep until it sees thee again   
  
Farewell  
  
"Cormamin inure tenna' ta elea lle au'," muttered Legolas as he rode next to Gimili on the way to Helm's Deep. Theodon rode ahead if them, one of the quietest them all. Gimili touched Legolas's shoulder then muttered," He will be alright."  
  
Legolas nodded and opened his eyes. He whispered," Namaarie, Aragorn. We will meet again..."  
  
Elrond, the leader of the elves opened his eyes and stood up. He had the vision of foresight and he saw Aragorn's future. His daughter, Arwen ran up to him and exclaimed," Father! One of the children in the village is- what is it father?"  
  
" I saw something happen to Aragorn," said Elrond.  
  
" What? What did you see?" asked Arwen.  
  
" I am sorry to say this but something bad will happen to Aragorn."  
  
" No."  
  
" Arwen."  
  
" No!" Arwen backed up into a desk and knocked over a flower case. It fell to the ground and cracked in half. She ran to the door and headed down the hall and screamed, "No!"  
  
Elrond followed her down the hall. Arwen walked into the door and sat on her bed. Elrond caught up to her and exclaimed," He will die!"  
  
" No he won't!"  
  
" He has been captured and taken to Mordor and will die if he is not rescued. No one knows where he is and we cannot go to Mordor."  
  
" I will," said a voice. Elrond turned around and saw an elf in a cloak standing at the door. The elf walked into the room and said," I know where he is."  
  
" No elf can survive inside of Mordor. None of our kind can."  
  
" I am not an elf from your kind," the elf threw of its cloak reveling a female with dark skin. She had three swords with her and long black hair.  
  
Elrond glanced at Arwen then the elf and said," Go."  
  
With a fast move, the elf swiftly grabbed her cloak and dashed at the door. She opened the door and went outside. She saddled up her black horse and rode towards Mordor.  
  
Lztugzi rode over a mountain then stopped. He had the eye view of Mordor with his unconscious prisoner tied to his back. Or, so he thought.  
  
Aragorn licked his lips and opened his eyes. He tried to move, but he was tied to someone and his arm was pushed hard into someone's back. He was tied so hard, his arm was numb.  
  
Lztugzi felt Aragorn fidget from behind. He hit Aragorn on the back of the head knocking him out. Lztugzi rolled his eyes and muttered," Men." 


End file.
